♪♫; Standalones: De taart is een leugen
thumb|left|750px Ik weet niet hoeveel kans ik maak in het gezelschap van een dragonborn taartendief en nog een paar andere vreemde lui, maar het is meer kans dan ik alleen zou maken. '' ''Tenminste, dat hoop ik...we zwetsen ons er wel onderuit! Gekrent en vastbesloten besluit Márij d'Or Clochitement achter haar vader aan te gaan wanneer hij het gezin beroofd en in de steek laat. Waar de man echter uithangt weet niemand en de zoektocht van de bard brengt haar naar de verste en verrassendste uithoeken van de wereld. Voorwoord Lyria Epica bestaat uit een tal van korte en lange verhalen opgetekend door Márij d'Or Clochitement Deze bard reist door de (door DM opgezette wereld) van Dungeons and Dragons heen en noteert haar bevindingen in een serie van notitieboeken. Op de(ze) hoofdstukpagina's zijn aantekeningen van haar notitieboeken te vinden (doorgaans in elvenschrift), dagboekverhalen (cursief gedrukt) en momenten dat je het avontuur vanuit haar ogen ziet. Door tijdgebrek hebben we deze sessie helaas niet kunnen afronden en dat zal dus ook nooit gebeuren, want ik ben afhankelijk van mijn medespelers en DM. Bij de volgende ontmoeting beginnen we namelijk aan de campagne. Flaptekst In De taart is een leugen komen de personages om verschillende redenen bij elkaar om te helpen bij het verjaardagsfeest van Lord Grayhawks kleindochter. Een vreemde ontmoeting in een herberg zorgt echter voor een verschuiving in de plannen. De taart is een leugen Een nieuw notitieboek Niet de beste kamer Het was ook te mooi om waar te zijn. Uitgenodigd als "gast" van Lord Grayhawk. Nou, als hij al zijn gasten zo behandelde, dan kon het nooit druk worden op de verjaardag van zijn kleindochter. Márij stond in wat haar logeerkamer voor de komende dagen zou moeten wezen. Ze hadden niet de moeite hoeven doen om er een raam in te bouwen. Er kwam genoeg frisse lucht en licht door alle gaten en kieren tussen de stenen en de planken onder haar voeten kraakten zo hard dat de bard bang was om er doorheen te vallen. Misschien dat de gast onder haar een betere kamer had gekregen, maar ze betwijfelde het... Een beetje twijfelachtig en uiterst voorzichtig om niet door de vloer te zakken, liep Márij naar het bed toe dat in de verste hoek van de kamer stond. Het matras van stro was helemaal groen en blauw door het lek in het dak. Bah, rot. Márij zuchtte. Haar blik gleed twijfelend door de kamer. Ze had de nacht weleens eerder doorgebracht in baggere omstandigheden. Bijvoorbeeld in de schaduwen van donkere kerkers waar goblins het op haar leven hadden voorzien of als verstekeling tussen de lading van diverse schepen. Maar dit leek ook niet bepaald een veilige slaapplek en Márij voelde er weinig voor om de dag te beginnen door Cure Wounds op zichzelf te gebruiken. De bard overwoog een moment wat ze het beste zou kunnen doen. Aan de ene kant had ze een uitnodiging van de Lord persoonlijk ontvangen en het zou onbeleefd zijn om deze af te wijzen op het feit dat haar kamer haar niet beviel. Hij betaalde haar immers wel voor haar diensten. De hand van de bard gleed afwezig naar de lederen buidel aan haar gordel. Toen ze deze lichtelijk oplichtte kon je het gerammel van muntstukken horen. Velen waren van goud, maar er zaten ook zilver- en koperstukken tussen voor de wat kleinere transacties. Het was in ieder geval meer dan genoeg om een kamer in een herberg van te betalen. Plotseling schoot er iets langs haar voeten richting het glasloze raam. Márij's hand gleed van de buidel naar de sikkel. Haar blik kruiste die van een bruin harige beestje met zwarte kraaloogjes en een ruwe staart. Hij keek haar behoedzaam aan, niet zozeer doodsbang, maar wel zoekende naar een eventuele vluchtweg. Márij stak haar sikkel weer weg. Een rat. Die zouden hier nog wel meer zitten. 'Wat denk jij, jong? Zouden ze me missen als ik vanavond ergens anders slaap?' vroeg de bard aan het dier. De rat stak zijn snuit in de lucht en keek voor een moment naar buiten. Toen staarde hij Márij scherp aan. 'Nee, ik denk het ook niet,' zei ze en met doelbewuste passen liep ze de logeerkamer uit, sloot de deur achter zich en zette ze koers naar de dichtsbijzijnde herberg. De een speelt beter dan de ander Er heerste een verwachtte drukte in een herberg nabij de stadspoort. Het zat er niet afgeladen vol, maar de tafels en stoelen waren zodanig dicht op elkaar gezet dat je je er maar moeilijk doorheen kon komen. Márij keek een moment rond voor ze besloot dat ze geen dorst noch honger had en het wellicht beter was om in dat geval een beetje uit het zicht van de barvrouw te gaan zitten. Ze vond een plekje bij de muur tactisch opgesteld achter een boom van een kerel en begon de versleten snaren van haar viool te vervangen. Haar aandacht werd getrokken door het getokkel op een luit, gevolgd door een schone stem die een lied inzette in de rumoerige herberg. Het lied ging over een machtige tovenaar die zo bezeten was van macht dat hij in een poging om eeuwig te leven zijn ziel opsloot in zijn toverstaf. Het was een mooi lied, maar waarschijnlijk had ze het al zo vaak gezongen dat niemand in de herberg er nog iets om gaf. Er was namelijk niemand die reageerde toen ze met haar muts de mensen af ging in de vraag voor wat geld. Márij pingelde zacht op haar viool en draaide voorzichtig aan de stemknoppen. Toen ze hoorde dat haar viool weer zuiver van klank was, sprong ze op de tafel en zette ze een opzwepend lied in. Vrijwel gelijk kreeg ze de hele herberg met zich mee. Mensen klapten mee op de maat van de muziek en ze kreeg een staande ovatie toen ze klaar was. Márij wierp een blik naar de bard die eerder had opgetreden en ging naar de bar toe. Categorie:Lyria Epica Categorie:Lyria Epica: hoofdstukken Categorie:♪♫; Standalones Categorie:♪♫; Standalones: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal Categorie:Kandidaat voor verwijdering